


Expressive

by SirJoker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hands, Interviews, Wandering eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoker/pseuds/SirJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he moved his hands were distracting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressive

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday morning short fic because I just felt like writing it and because I came across an interview where Jenna kept looking at Peter's hands.  
> Enjoy.

His hand weren’t helping her concentrate. It was getting more difficult by the seconds. 

Jenna couldn’t keep her eyes away from Peter’s hands as he spoke. 

They were currently being interviewed and when the interviewer had directed a question specifically at him, he was off on his explanation of whatever it was. She didn’t really listen, well, she couldn’t really pay attention, not when his hands were making themselves known.

She tried her best to stay focused but her eyes kept looking back down at his hands. She had to constantly remind herself they were being filmed. It was probably too late, anyway. The camera must have caught her a couple of times. 

Just when her eyes were about to look down again, she quickly moved them back up, focusing on his face instead but it didn’t really help by much. His face was another story. 

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Looking the other way might seem weird. Staring at his face will only make her want to kiss him. The thought of him being surprised and the look on everyone’s face would surely be priceless and not to mention disastrous. She had to think of something else other than snogging him in her mind. 

And so, Jenna’s eyes involuntarily wandered back to his moving hands. 

The same hands that held hers when they played their respective roles as the Doctor and Clara Oswald or whenever he felt as if she needed some comfort. Always the gentleman, always reassuring her. 

Peter was unaware of what his co-star was thinking. He was too busy excitedly explaining about Doctor Who. Typical Peter. Doctor Who’s biggest fan is the Doctor himself. 

She caught the interviewer staring at her with a confused look, so she acted fast by casually looking down at her hands and then back up at Peter, as if everything was normal. 

This certainly wasn’t the first time she stared at his hands and Jenna was sure it wouldn’t be last. At least not until series 9 ends and she will take her departure but all sad thoughts were put aside. He had finally stopped flailing his hands. 

The very hands that drew a picture of her one quiet night as they cuddled up on the couch, watching episode after episode of Classic Doctor Who. One hand holding the pencil with the sketch pad on his lap, the other caressing her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

If she could describe those hands of his with a single word, it would be expressive. They certainly had a way of conveying over what he was talking about but it was nothing compared to what it can do when he was silent and let his hands do the talking. She felt like mush just thinking about it and she was a puddle when it did happen. 

The same hands that were able to make her feel as if she was a goddess, caressing her body as he planted light kisses until she needed him inside of her.


End file.
